Taichi's Got A Gun
by Celeb Ryu
Summary: a parody of janie's got a gun by aerosmith warning


Ooh I love the original song Janie's got a gun by aerosmith but I don't own it I also don't own digimon but if asked I would so touch the wormmon he he he oh yeah yamato is the one singing it ****

Ooh I love the original song Janie's got a gun by aerosmith but I don't own it I also don't own digimon but if asked I would so touch the wormmon he he he oh yeah yamato is the one singing it

Taichi's Got a Gun

Dum, Dum, Dum Tai-chan what have you done?

It's the sound of my dad's gun

Dum, Dum, Dum Tai-chan what have you done?

Dum, Dum, Dum it's the sound the sound

Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah.... 

  


Taichi's got a gun

Taichi's got a gun

His whole world's come undone

He no longer has any fun

What did Daisuke do?

What did he put you through?

They say when Taichi was arrested

He had been driven insane

And man daisuke had it comin

And now that Taichi's got a gun

He ain't never gonna be the same

Taichi's got a gun

Taichi's got a gun

His gabumon day's just begun

All the digimon are on the run

Now tell me now it's untrue

Was he really obsessed with you?

He stole taichi's underwear

This guy really has no brain

The say that the drugs that he was influenced by

Helped him think up of lies

But he'll never stalk Taichi again

Run away run away from the insane

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Run away run away from the insane

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Run run away

Taichi's got a gun

Taichi's got a gun

His gabumon day's just begun

Now all the digimon are on the run

What did Daisuke do?

It's Taichi's last IOU

He had to kill me really quickly

So he put a bullet in his brain

No one could make him leave

The boy was such a creep

He ain't never gonna be the same

Run away run away from the insane

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Run away run away from the insane

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Run run away

Taichi's got a gun

Taichi's got a gun

Taichi's got a gun

Taichi's got a gun

Taichi's got a gun

His gabumon day's just begun

Now all the digimon are on the run (Taichi taichi what's your problem)

'cause Taichi's got a gun(tell me it ain't right)

Taichi's got a gun (was it Daisuke's panty stealin)

Her gabumon day's just begun (that made you scream at night) 

All the digimon are on the run

Taichi's got a gun 

Taichi's got a gun

His gabumon day's just begun

All the digimon are on the run

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

was it good bad just plain weird? 

Tell me by reviewin 

Oh and here's the original lyrics incase u don't know the song 

after all it is kinda old

Janie's Got A Gun 

Dum, dum, dum, honey what have you done 

Dum, dum, dum, it's the sound of my gun 

Dum, dum, dum, honey what have you done 

Dum, dum, dum, it's the sound, it's the sound... 

Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah.... 

Janie got a gun 

Janie got a gun 

Her whole world's come undone 

From lookin' straight at the sun 

What did her daddy do 

What did he a put you through 

They say when Janie was arrested 

They found him underneath the train 

But man, he had it comin' 

Now that Janie's got a gun 

She ain't never gonna be the same 

Janie got a gun 

Janie got a gun 

Her dog day's just begun 

Now everybody is on the run 

Tell me now it's untrue 

What did her daddy do 

He jacked the little bitty baby 

The man has got to be insane...yeah 

They say the spell that he was under 

The lightnin' and the thunder 

Knew that someone had to stop the reign 

Run away, run away from the pain 

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah 

Run away, run away from the pain 

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah 

Run away, run away, run, run away...wooh 

Janie's got a gun 

Janie's got a gun 

Her dog day's just begun 

Now everybody is on the run 

What did her daddy do 

It's Janie's last I.O.U. 

She had to take him down easy 

And put a bullet in his brain 

She said 'cause nobody believes me 

The man was such a sleaze 

He ain't never gonna be the same 

Run away, run away from the pain 

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah 

Run away, run away, from the pain 

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah 

Run away, run away, run, run away 

Janie's got a gun 

Janie got a gun 

Janie's got a gun 

Everybody is on the run 

Janie got a gun 

Her dog day's just begun 

Now everybody is on the run (Honey, honey what's your problem) 

'Cause Janie got a gun (Tell me it ain't right) 

Janie got a gun (Was it daddys cradle robbin') 

Her dog day's just begun (That made you scream at night) 

Everybody is on the run 

Janie got a gun Janie got a gun 

Her dog day has just begun 

Everybody is on the run 


End file.
